Infernal Demons
The Infernal Demons are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by Bayonetta during a Climax Attack. Bayonetta made a pact with these demons to help her fight and hunt down Angels. However, this power comes at a high price. Upon a witch's death, she is forced to fulfill the contract, and her soul is dragged down to Inferno. They will act as one of the antagonist in Bayonetta 2. Madama Butterfly Madama Butterfly is the main demon used by Bayonetta during the game, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. Her wings briefly manifest on Bayonetta's back when the Umbra Witch performs a midair jump, and in places with direct sunlight (such as Crescent Valley with the sun out), Bayonetta's shadow is a silhouette of Madama Butterfly. Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves frequently create enormous fists and feet, presumably approximations of the demon's own limbs. Apart from use in movement and Wicked Weaves, Madama Butterfly's limbs are summoned during several Torture and Climax Attacks (mainly against Applauds and Affinities). Her arms are also summoned against Sapientia, guiding the monstrous Auditio towards Phantasmaraneae. If a counter attack is performed on an Inspired, multiple arm-limbs will appear and beat the angel to death. Viewing some stills from the E3 demo of Bayonetta 2 , it is believed that Bayonetta has improved her skills to the point of being able to fully summon Madama Butterfly herself. Instead of just her hands and feet, her head is seen piercing enemies in a headbut motion and she is even fully manifested to punch an out of control Gomorrah. Madama Styx Madama Styx is the main demon used by Jeanne during the game, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. She possess the same abilities as Bayonetta's Madama Butterfly and functions identically during gameplay, although her limbs are colored in shades of pink and white, rather than black and purple. Gomorrah Bayonetta Summon: AVAVAGO - Thunders Jeanne Summon: OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping Gomorrah is summoned as the Climax Attack of Beloved, appearing behind the giant angel and snapping it up in its massive jaws. The demon proceeds to repeatedly bite down on the unfortunate warrior, before completely obliterating it with a final powerful chomp. It is later summoned against Father Balder, attempting its usual attack on the Lumen Sage. Unfortunately, Balder is able to counter Gomorrah's assault by jamming its jaws with a sphere of energy. He proceeds to exit the orb and smash Gomorrah's mouth shut on it, finishing off the wounded demon by breaking its neck. However, the demon survived as it is shown being summoned by Bayonetta in Bayonetta 2 to finish off a new enemy in a similar fashion to the first game. However, the portal fails to close and Gomorrah seizes the chance to escape and attack Bayonetta. In the process of sending Jeanna to Inferno , the demon gives Bayonetta no choice but to fight against her former demonic ally. As the long battle comes to a conclusion, Bayonetta summons a new demon and uses it to smash Gomorrah into the ground. Both demons vanish and Gomorrah's fate is unknown. Malphas Bayonetta Summon: AGRAA ORS - Moon of Darkness Jeanne Summon: ADRPAN - Cast down Malphas is first unleashed as a Climax Attack on Fortitudo, slamming the draconic Auditio against a large rock and repeatedly pecking his face. The demon finishes its attack with a blow so fierce, it punches through Fortitudo's head and shatters the rock behind it. Malphas is later used for the Climax Attack of Inspired, where it lands on the angel before it can attack the summoner. Malphas regards the twitching angel for a moment before grabbing the Inspired by its throat and ripping its head off. It devours the Inspired's head before returning to Inferno. In Bayonetta 2, Malphas is shown briefly as Bayonetta appears to use her hair to summon Malphas' wings to help her fly in a battle against another Infernal Demon, Gomorrah. Hekatoncheir Bayonetta Summon: AFFA IADA NEFNA - The empty highest Jeanne Summon: ZNURZA - I swear Hekatoncheir is summoned three times against Temperantia. The first time, it seizes the Audito and pulls off one of his arms. The second time is much like the first, except the demon has to punch Temperantia once before it can rip off his other limb. The giant's final use against the Auditio of wind is to repeatedly punch his exposed face, with the final blow literally flattening Temperantia's face into his chest. Hekatoncheir is also used against the Golem miniboss, where its hands enact a short game of volleyball with the orb-like construct. Unfortunately, its last pair of limbs fails a return, causing the Golem to lamely bounce on the ground, at which point the demon resorts to simply pummeling it to destruction. Scolopendra "A vile centipede hailing from Frejentonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of it's body exceeding ten kilometers in length. Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye." - The Book of Infernal Demons. Bayonetta Summon: TELOC VOVIM - Dragon of death Jeanne Summon: OXEX RECLIR - To vomit weeping Scolopendra is used against Iustitia, after the latter's final failed attack on the summoner. The demon coils around the Auditio and constricts, reducing Iustitia to a bloody ball. Scolopendra is later summoned against Father Balder in another attempt to slay the Lumen Sage. For a moment, it seems that the demon has overcome Balder's energy shield, but Balder proceeds to detonate the collected energy, tearing Scolopendra to pieces. Phantasmaraneae Bayonetta Summon: IZAZAZ PIADAPH - Framed in the Depths of my Jaws Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL OXEX RECLIR - Herein I make you Vomit and Weep Phantasmaraneae is summoned against Sapientia, who is forced to the fiery spider by Madama Butterfly's arms. The demon proceeds to slash Sapientia, ripping off one of his horns and part of his face. Later in the battle, Phantasmaraneae repeats its attack, taking off the Auditio's other horn. The massive spider is unleashed once more to finish off the battered angel, trapping him on a web in the whirlpool he created. As Sapientia struggles to free himself, smaller versions of Phantasmaraneae approach him and tear his body to shreds, leaving only his head. This is the only time you will ever see Phantasmaraneae, other than the last boss fight against Jeanne. Phantasmaraneae has a similar appearance to Phantom, a demon boss from Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2. Little Devils The Infernal Bad Boys, loyal to Little King Zero. Summoned by using the Infernal Communicator Bayonetta is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils", calling upon their power to attack her foes. They require at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to summon and once activated will attack Bayonetta's enemies, adding to her combo score. Though their damage is low they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller Angels off-balance, allowing for extended combos. While active the "Little Devils" slowly drain the magic gauge. Little King Zero King to the Little Devils, he is an unlockable playable character, unlocked when the Lost Chapter is completed. While playing as him, he has the disadvantage of being killed in only two hits, but moves much faster than Jeanne or Bayonetta. He can also summon The Little Devils without the use of an accesory. Queen Sheba Bayonetta Summon: TELOC VOVIM AGRAA ORS TABA ORS AVAVAGO- The fallen one of the Moon of Darkness, let her be governed by that which thunders Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR - I herein make you cast down swear your obedience and vomit weeping Fittingly for such a powerful being, Queen Sheba is only called forth at the climax of the battle against Jubileus, The Creator. The massive demon rises before the weakened goddess, kisses her fist, and delivers a massive punch that shatters Jubileus' shield and throws her into the sun. As stated in the Book of Infernal Demons, most witches would just die at the mere attempt to summon Queen Sheba due to her being too powerful. This fact shows clearly the strength and skill of Bayonetta. However, one can speculate that she didn't call this demon all by herself, as the summoned Queen Sheba forms out of black and white hair - the latter possibly coming from Jeanne, who is relatively equal to Bayonetta in strength. New Demons Not much is known of this Demons but one chimera-esque demon is shown to finish Gomorrah upon its defeat in the latest trailer its shown to be summoned by Bayonetta to fight Fortitudo. Also shown in Bayonetta's new Umbran Climax tequnique are the aforementioned Demon, three new Demons as well as Madama Butterfly. The other new Demons consist of a multi-headed demon, a four winged bat and a reptile with a long, spiked lizard tounge. Untitled2.png|Bayonneta summons the reptile-like Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled1.png|Bayonneta summons the bat-like Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled8.png|Bayonneta summons the bat-like Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled3.png|Bayonneta summons the multi-headed Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled.png|Bayonneta summons the multi-headed Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled4.png|Bayonetta summons a new Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled5.png|Bayonetta summons a new Demon with Umbran Climax. 81zQQiIeGNL._SL1280_.jpg|Bayonetta summons a new Demon with Umbran Climax. New Demon.jpg|Bayonneta summons the chimera-esque Demon to battle against The Masked Lumen Sage's Fortitudo. Etymology *'Madama Butterfly''' is the main focus of the opera of the same name. In the 1890s, she was a Japanese woman from Nagasaki who renounced her culture and was the fiancée of a US Naval Officer, only to have been cheated on and committed seppuku (honorable suicide). *'Gomorrah' is one of the four cities in the Bible destroyed by Yahweh for its sinner population. *'Malphas' is a Great President of Hell in Christian Demonology, known to have the form of a crow. *'Hecatoncheir' are the three, hundred-armed, fifty-headed giants of ancient Greek myth, claimed to be even more powerful than the known Titans. Along with Cerberus, they also guarded the gates of Hades. *'Scolopendra' is a genus of centipede and is loosely related to the Gigapede boss of Devil May Cry 3. *'Phantasmaraneae' heavily references Phantom, both of them being huge lava based spiders. Devil May Cry ''was also directed by Hideki Kamiya, and they're implied to be the same type of demon. *'Queen Sheba''' is also known as Queen of Sheba, who was the woman who ruled the ancient kingdom of Sheba and is referred to in Habeshan history, the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament, and the Qur'an. Category:Characters Category:Techniques